Emotion Guardian
by Starlight Angel
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I am using AngelRaye's Chibi Scouts. A new enemy has appeared, and what is happening to Chibi Venus?
1. Emotion Guardian 1

A.N- Hello Minna-san! this is my first fanfic and I am using AngelRaye's Chibi Scouts, so if you don't know who they are, you will be confused. Well enough chat, R & R please  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's charactors. The chibi scouts, with the exeption of Chibi (Cosmic) Moon of course, and outer knights are the creations of AngelRaye. But the Ezri and the other enemies I created belong to me.  
  
  
  
Emotion Guardian (Title may change as I finish more chapters)  
By: Starlight Angel  
  
  
Chapter 1- A New Evil  
  
"Your mom is going to ground you again," Daisy stated, as she and the other girls walked home.  
"Like you think I don't know that" Gloria snapped. She really wanted to tear up the note, but learned from experience, that it doesn't work.  
"Well if you would listen to the teacher, you wouldn't get yourself in so much trouble," Faith added.  
"Yeah, yeah I know, just get off my case," she countered. They continued talking as they walked passed the usually parks and buildings. While they were strolling by the park, Annika suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong Annika?" Hope asked.  
"I sense an evil presence nearby," she answered. As if on cue, a scream was heard. The girls ran in the direction that the scream was coming from. Once they got to their destination, they saw a youma, and a young girl, about Ariel's age. The little girl's arms and legs where tied with small vines, coming from a large, tree-like root that grew from the ground behind her.  
"Transform now," said Rini.  
"MARS POWER MAKE-UP"   
"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE-UP"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE-UP"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE-UP"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE-UP"  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP"  
When they were done transforming, they approched the enemy and made their speech.   
"Hold it right there, how dare you pick on a young girl enjoying this nice sunny day, and for disturbing the peace that we have fought so hard for, and in the name of the moon..."  
"and our planets" chimed in the rest of the chibi scouts.  
"We shall punish you!" they all said in unison.  
The monster looked at them, then went back to what it was doing. Suddenly a woman with lavender hair and magenta eyesappeared. "Hatred, take care of our little guests, and leave this part to me," she commanded as she started to chant "Love, hate, worry and friendship, emotions appear." The chest of the young girl glowed white and the little girl screamed in pain, then a small blue orb appeared, still in the little girl's chest.   
"What's that!?!?" the chibi scouts and cosmic moon said in unison.  
The woman glanced at the orb and grumbled, "It's just a normal emotion orb, Ezri isn't going to be happy about this,"  
"Who are you and what is an emotion orb?" Cosmic moon demanded.   
"My name is Narina, and the emotion orb is where all of you stupid humans hold your emotions." the woman said. "Finish them Hatred, I'm gone." Narina said as she disappeared.  
"With pleasure," the monster said. The monster charged at Chibi Mars, but she dogged out of the way, and powered up. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
The monster was caught off guard, and was hit by the attack.  
"Cosmic Moon, now!" shouted Chibi Jupiter.  
"Right," Cosmic Moon said as she powered up. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!!!"  
The monster screamed as the attack disentigrated it.   
"Looks like we have a new enemy," Cosmic Moon said with a sigh. The girls nodded and powered down. The girls walked the rest of the way home, discusing the new enemy the rest of the way there.  
  
*************************************  
  
"You failed me Narina," a woman's voice yelled from the darkness of a black and silver throne room, the woman obviously angry.  
"I'm sorry majesty, but these pests that called themselves the chibi scouts got in the way," Narina answered, aggetated at her own failure.  
The woman stepped forward from the darkness. The woman had silver, knee-length hair and charcoal eyes. She was whereing a long, flowy silver dress imbroidered with black thread. "I want you to find the silver emotion orb, and I want it as soon as possible." she said in a cool monotoned voice.  
"Why is the silver emotion orb so important Ezri?" Narina asked.  
"The silver emotion orb is an emotion orb that is held by a person who cares for her friends very deeply. But, the orb can only be taken from the holder as a child. A child that displays many different types of emotions. However, I want to be the one to take it from the holder." Ezri explained.  
"Why do you want to do it, when I could do it for you majesty?" Narina asked.  
"Because, the silver emotion orb is a powerful raw energy, and can only be controlled by the holder and the first one to touch it outside of the soul window," Ezri answered.  
"What is so special about the holder that would make this female child able to control this raw energy?"  
"The holder is destined to protect those whose emotions are in danger, and to comfort those with a broken heart," Ezri said, "but this child is not what she seems, the child could be as curious as a kitten, as sweet as sugar, as shy as a mouse, or as rude as a goat, but when they use this power, they turn into guardian form, which is an older version of themself. When they are in this form, they call upon the power of emotions and could defeat anything, including myself. If the holder was to touch the orb, their emotions would be returned upon contact and the power would immediatly awaken the the guardian laying dormant within her."  
"How do we find the holder?" Narina asked, absorbing the information that was being given to her.  
"I have a portal that will give us potential targets, but we cannot be certain of a target unless we check ourselves. I will be off in the distance during every mission, just in case our target is the one." Ezri answered. "I will explain the rest later, but we have a mission at hand." Ezri walked behind her throne and a portal appeared. "This will be our next target," Ezri said to her sidekick. In the portal, was an image of Madelyn working on a jigsaw puzzle.  



	2. Emotion Guardian 2

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me. 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 2- A Puzzling Attack

"A new enemy?" The Sailor Scouts (minus Pluto) asked.

"Yes, a new enemy appeared today on our way home from school," Rini answered. "The monster was looking for something called an emotion orb."

"What's an emotion orb?" Mina asked.

"The enemy told us that the emotion orb is where we humans get our emotions," Ariel answered matter-of-factly.

"It looks like we have another large fight ahead," Gloria groaned.

"We need to be cautious," Pluto said as she entered the room.

"Mom!" Maggie squealed in delight. She ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. Setsuna smiled at her daughter, but went back to what she was saying. "This enemy was never here in the Cosmic Scout's timeline." There where gasps among the group. "For some reason, this enemy showed up in our timeline and not in the others. The time stream is being altered and I cannot see what will happen as a result of this, something is obstructing me from observing the future. This is what has alarmed me the most." Setsuna finished. Everyone was quiet. Hope decided to break the silence.

"What do you think could change time this drastically to where you, the guardian of time, cannot be shown the future?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I am guessing it may have something to do with you girls going to the past so many times, and also Chelsea's visit here as well. Somewhere along the line, there was a minor change that affected the timeline more than we expected." Setsuna explained. "Now, this new enemy could possibly change the future tremendously." They all nodded solomnly. They continued the meeting, and let the chibi scouts leave.

Madelyn went to her room and grabbed her new jigsaw puzzle. Ariel was working on a book report and the other scouts were off doing something else. She was done with her homework and decided it was too good of a day to waste, even with this new enemy about. Madelyn went out to the palace gardens, where they had a small stone table with stone benches on all four sides. She opened her puzzle and started sorting the outside and inside pieces.

Narina was watching the little girl that was her next target. She smiled to herself, this was too easy. "Loneliness, hide somewhere and attack her when she least expects it," she said as the youma turned into a mist and started to float towards Madelyn.

She was enjoying her time outside alone. She was half way done with her new jigsaw puzzle. She was looking for a certain piece when her arm bumped a few pieces off the side of the table. She bent down to pick them up, unbenownced to her that the youma took this opertunity to hide in the puzzle. When she went sat up she felt un evil presence. She put in a few more pieces of her puzzle in place, when the puzzle glowed black. Madelyn stood up and backed away. A youma appeared in front of her and she screamed.

Ariel was on her way out to find Madelyn, when she heard a scream. 'That sounds like Madelyn,' Ariel thought as she ran in the direction the scream came from. When she got to the garden, she saw Madelyn backing against a tree, trying to find a way to escape from monster. Ariel flipped open her communicator and said, "Scouts, Madelyn's in trouble, get to the palace gardens quick!" Ariel closed her communicator and transformed.

"MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP"

Where Ariel once stood, was Chibi Mercury.

Madelyn heard Ariel transform as a giant root formed swiftly behind her, as small roots emitting from the root wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She couldn't move. The woman from before appeared and chanted, "Love, hate, worry and friendship, emotions appear." Madelyn felt an overwelming pain in her chest and she could hardly breath. She felt as though her outer shell was being torn away leaving nothing but her soul there to be seen. Through her teary eyes, she could see he chest glowing a bright white and a small blue ball could be seen through the light. 

"Stop right there," came a familiar voice. Madelyn turned to see her best friend, Chibi Mercury. She smiled before she blanked out.

"How dare you probe the emotions of a nice girl, for that, in the name of Mercury and the Moon, I will punish you," Ariel said before she noticed that Madelyn was unconscious. Ariel was angry. 'How dare they do this to my best friend.

Narina looked at Madelyn to see a blue orb. "Not another mistake," she said, frustrated. "Loneliness, take care of this Chibi brat." Narina said as she once again disappeared and Madelyn fell limply to the ground. The monster gave Chibi Mercury an evil smirk as it lunged at her. Chibi Mercury powered up. "MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS" The monster, not expecting the attack, was hit in the arm. 

"You'll pay for that brat," the youma spat as it sent a blast of energy her way. Chibi Mercury was about to be hit, when she felt herself being carried. Chibi Mercury opened her eyes to see Mercury Knight.

"Thank you daddy," Ariel said as he put her down. Ariel turned from her father to see all of the scouts, chibi scouts (with the exception of Chibi Saturn and Saturn, who was tending to her unconscious daughter) and knights around the youma. From the looks of it, Chibi Jupiter had attacked the youma, and Chibi Venus was distracting it while Cosmic Moon powered up. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma, who was getting annoyed with Chibi Venus, didn't expect its impending doom. The attack hit the youma head on, and it was destroyed. They all powered down as Hotaru and Amy ran to the palace hospital to tend to Madelyn.

***************************************

"You failed me again Narina," Ezri said in an annoyed tone.

"I know majesty, forgive me," Narina said bowing before the princess of the star Orion.

"I'll give you a few more chances," Ezri said calmly as she walked behind her throne to the portal. In the portal, was an image of Daisy tending to a small flower garden.

***************************************

Madelyn awoke from consciousness in a few hours with a pounding headache and minor chest pains. She was alright, but she never wanted to go through anything that painful again.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Emotion Guardian 3

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me. 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 3- A Flower Frenzie

"You're really got a part time job?" Lita asked her daughter.

"Well sort of, I am volunteering at Fairview park, the gardener is selling some of the flowers to donate money to a local charity," Daisy answered. "I told the gardener that I would be happy to help."

"Well that's a great thing to do, donating your time to help others, I am very proud of you." Lita said kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "Well I think you should get your homework done so you can be there without having to worry about doing your homework when you get home." With that Lita left Daisy to doing her homework.

"I wonder if Daisy would want to play tag with us," Annika asked Gloria.

Gloria Shrugged, "I don't know, she might." Annika and Gloria went to the Jupiter living quarters. They knocked on the door and Daisy answered. "Hi Guys, what do you want?" Daisy asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play with us," Annika answered. Daisy shook her head.

"Sorry guys, I volunteered to help with the flower selling in Fairview Park." she said. Annika and Gloria looked a little disappointed. Then Daisy got an idea. "I know, why don't you guys come and help, there is always room for more volunteers." Annika and Gloria looked at each other and nodded.

"We have nothing better to do," Gloria remarked.

"Alright then, I was just on my way out, hurry up and go ask your mothers if you can go, and meet me out front." And with that Annika and Gloria headed in the directions of their living quarters. In about ten minutes, Annika and Gloria were in her vision, each with a pair of gardening gloves. 

"We need to be cautious," Daisy said as they started walking towards the park. "The new enemy could show up somewhere and we need to be prepared to leave and fight."

"Yeah, I hope we don't get caught up in a fight," Gloria muttered. "It would ruin the whole day, and with Madelyn being attacked yesterday, we might need to watch out for her if such an event did occur." Daisy was shocked at what she was hearing. 'Gloria actually caring,' she thought. She knew she shouldn't be that surprised, Gloria was one to hide her feelings. Daisy and Annika nodded.

They got there in about twenty minutes and got on a few aprons and began digging up a few of the flowers the gardener had pointed out. After they dug up a flower, they placed it in small flower pot, that were decorated with little flowers on the sides. After they were finished with the section of flowers they were assigned, they took up the ones they had finished up to the main gardener. The older man smiled at them. "You girls did a great job," he said. "Do each of you girls want to keep one?" Annika squealed with delight. 

"Of course we do," Annika answered. Daisy smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm. Gloria nodded. 'It will be something to take care of when I am stuck in my room' Gloria thought grimly. Annika picked a little purple flower with little vines around it. Daisy chose a pink morning glory and Gloria chose a blue morning glory.

Narina saw Daisy and few more people at a local park. 'This looks like a good place to attack, not a Chibi Scout in sight.' She noticed that they were selling flowers and decided to disguise herself as a volunteer. It would be the perfect disguise.

"Hello," came an unfamiliar voice. Daisy, Gloria, and Annika looked up to see a young girl about Daisy's age with lavender hair pulled into a ponytail and magenta eyes. 'This girl looks familiar' Daisy thought.

'I sense something evil in this girl' Annika thought. They all looked up and smiled.

"Hello," they all said in unison. "My name is Daisy, and these are my friends Annika and Gloria," Daisy introduced, motioning to the girls as she introduced them.

"My name is Nari, nice to meet you," Narina said. They shook hands and went to work. After they were done with the next section they were assigned another. Narina went to their assigned place, while the girls got a drink. It was a sucluded area. 'This is perfect.' "Greed come forth," She commanded. A youma appeared. "Hide somewhere and attack when least expected." Greed turned into a green fog and absorbed into the ground. The girls returned and went to work.

"Oh no, I left my gloves at the water fountain," Annika said. "I am going to go get them, I'll be back soon." Annika left in the direction of the water fountain. Once Annika was out of site, the youma came out from the ground.

"Ahhhh," yelped Gloria in surprise as she started running in the direction Annika went. Daisy stared at the youma and started to look around for a place to transform. When she found a place, she started running for it, but was stopped by the youma. Suddenly, a giant root appeared behind her and little vines tied around her ankles and wrists. To Daisy's surprise, Nari turned into Narina. 'That's why she was so familiar' she thought with anger. 

"Lets see if this girl has what we're looking for," Narina said as she began to chant. "Love, hate, worry and friendship, emotions appear!" Daisy's chest began to emmit a bright white light, as a blue orb appeared in her chest. Daisy screamed in pain, she felt as though her skin was ripped away from her chest and the only thing left of that area was her soul. 

Gloria caught up with Annika as she gasped for air. "Annika.... Daisy..... in... danger... Transform!" Gloria gasped out. as she and Annika ran behind a large group of trees.

"MARS POWER MAKE-UP"

"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP"

The two scouts where running when they heard a scream. "Oh no, Daisy!" Chibi Mars and Venus said in alarm as they ran faster than they were before (if that was posible). When they arrived, they saw Narina and a youma standing infront of Daisy as she screamed in pain and passed out.

"Hold it right there, how dare you disturb a kind hearted girl trying to help those in need, in the name of Mars, Venus, and the Moon, we shall punish you." the two chibi scout said in unison.

"Greed take care of these pests," Narina said as she disappeared and Daisy fell limply to the ground. 

Greed gave them a sinister smile as it through a lightning-like energy at Chibi Mars. Not expecting the attack, Chibi Mars was hit and flew back and hit her head on a tree, knocking her out immediatly and she detransformed.

"Chibi Mars," Chibi Venus screamed in anguish. She watched her friend who was knocked unconscious, and grew angry. "How dare you harm my friend," Chibi Venus screamed as she powered up.

"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE"

The attack was fueled by her anger and the blast was more powerful than ever before as a Chibi Venus had a slight silver glow surround her. The attack destroyed the youma who was staring in awe of the girl's power. Chibi Venus collapsed and the glow fadded, and she detransformed as the world around her faded into black.

"Girls, wake up," said a worried gardener as the girls regained consciousness. They asked him what happended and he said he was unsure. He called the girls parents and they were picked up and taken to Amy.

*************************************************

"You failed once again, Narina, I am getting tired of your failures," said Ezri, her voice filled with frustration.

"I'm sorry majesty, but those blasted Chibi Scouts keep getting in my way," Narina explained.

Ezri walked behind her throne and looked into her portal. There, in the portal, was an image of Annika painting a picture.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Emotion Guardian 4

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me. 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 4- Artful Attack

"What happened?" Lita asked the girls after they were examined by Amy.

"We were working on digging up flowers with a girl named Nari, who later turned out to be Narina, when a youma attacked me. Before that, Annika went to get her gloves that were left at the water fountain. When Nari turned into Narina, Gloria ran to get Annika and the enemy looked at my emotion orb and there on I draw a blank." Daisy explained. The other scouts absorbed what they where hearing.

"What happened after that Annika?" Raye asked.

"After we transformed, we introduced ourselves and Narina disappeared. The monster attacked me and caught me off guard and the youma's attack flew me against a tree and I don't remember anything after that," Annika explained.

"Gloria, do you know what happened after that?" Mina asked.

"All I remember after that is I got really angry, but I don't know what happened after that," she said, still trying to remember what happened.

"Alright girls," Amy said, "you need to rest now, we'll try to figure something out while you go to sleep." The girls nodded and went to their quarters to sleep. The scouts were distressed. The enemy is targeting young girls, and Madelyn and Daisy had been two of them. It was only a matter of time until the enemy attacked again, and they didn't know who was next. Sailor Pluto was still unable to see the future. They continued the meeting.

Gloria went up to her room. She was upset that she couldn't remember what happended after her anger. Gloria layed down on her bed and fell asleep.

She and the other girls woke up the next morning, it had been 8 o'clock when they went to bed. She met with the other girls and headed for school.

"Today is the art festival," Annika said cheerfully. Gloria groaned, she hated the art festival.

"Big deal, we get to paint pictures all day instead of playing with the other toys," Gloria remarked snidely. This was not her week. They walked the rest of the way to school, Annika and Hope chatting about how much fun the day was going to be, while Gloria was thinking about yesterday's events. She couldn't shake the feeling that something big happened and she couldn't remember what it was. The worst part was, she knew it had something to do with her.

During school, the girls did many crafts, much to the disliking of Gloria. The teacher made her participate, she did, but not without getting herself in trouble first. Gloria looked over at Annika's drawing. Gloria's eyes softened when she saw what the drawing was of. It was of Annika and Gloria playing together. 'She is such a good friend but I don't treat her the way I should,' Gloria thought guiltily. She then looked at Ariel and Hope's pictures. Ariel's was of her family and Moon Beam, and Hope's was of Faith's playing in her baseball game. Gloria looked at her blank paper. Suddenly, something came over Gloria as her hand just started moving. When Gloria looked at her paper, she saw a silver orb and a beautiful locket. The locket was shaped like a heart with small intrecate designs in it. Gloria looked in awe. How could she ever draw anything so beautiful. The locket was small and it fit around the orb. Annika glanced over at Gloria's picture and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Gloria, that is really beautiful," Annika said, "I didn't know you could draw that well." Gloria was still shocked at what happened to herself.

"I can't, I don't know what happened, something came over me and my hand just started moving," Gloria answered.

"That's strange, that picture looks like an emotion orb." Annika observed. Gloria looked at it and agreed. They went back to what they were doing, and Gloria sat and stared at her picture some more. First being unable to remember what happened the day before, and now this. 'What's happening to me?' Gloria asked herself. When the teacher picked up the pictures, she gawked at Gloria's. The teacher fussed over it for a while, and then the bell rang. The girls left and they complimented her on her picture.

On their way home, after they met up with Rini, Gloria explained what happened with the picture.

"That's really weird Gloria," Rini said, everyone else nodded.

'I want to know what's happening to me,' Gloria thought.

When the girls got home, they went to their seperate quarters to do their homework and get ready for the art festival.

The girls and their families walked into the classroom to look at their daughter's works of art. Mina about fainted when she saw Gloria's picture.

"Wow Gloria, that is really beautiful," she complimented. Gloria looked at the floor. Mina noticed this. "Gloria, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I didn't draw it," she stated, "something came over me and it made my hand move, and the next thing I knew, that is what was on my paper."

"That's pecular," Mina said, "we'll have to talk about it when we get home."

Narina was looking around at all of the artwork. She saw Annika with her parents. 'There's the target,' she thought happily, 'this will be a piece of cake.' Narina took a spraycan and hit the trigger, releasing sleeping gas.

Gloria and her mother where talking, Asai couldn't make it, when Gloria noticed someone pecular. 'Oh no, that's Narina.' she thought. She noticed her taking a can of something out of her pocket. Gloria grabbed her mother's arm, and pulled her out the door. Gloria looked in the window, to see everyone fall to the ground and Annika with her arms and legs tied to a giant root.

"What did you do that for Gloria?" Mina asked. Gloria signaled for her to look in the glass window on the side of the door. When she looked in the window she gasped as she saw a woman with lavender hair, and a youma appear. She watched as Annika's chest glowed a bright white as her emotion orb was seen, and the young girl screamed in pain. "Gloria, transform," Mina commanded. Gloria nodded.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"

"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP"

The two warriors went into the room to see their unconscious friends. 

Mina made the openning speach. "How dare you interupt an event where parents feel pride for their children, in the name of parenthood, Venus and the Moon," "We shall punish you," the mother-daughter pair said in unison.

"How touching, the two Venus scouts have come to stop us," Narina said to her youma Anger. "Take care of them for me, I'm gone." Narina said as she disappeared and Annika fell limply to the floor.

"Annika!" Chibi Venus screamed as she ran to her friends side.

Sailor Venus was upset seeing her daughter holding her best friend, Venus powered up. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The youma barely dodged the attack and powered up to attack, but didn't aim the attack in the direction of Venus. The attack was aimed at Chibi Venus and an unconscious Annika. The attack fired and Venus screamed. "Gloria, look out," Chibi Venus turned her head preparing to be hit with the attack. When she heard a yelp of pain, she turned her head back to see her mother unconscious on the floor in front of her

"MOM!!" Chibi Venus said. Chibi Venus stood up with a look that could kill as her mother automatically detransformed after being knocked out. Chibi Venus screamed and glowed silver as she powered up for her attack, "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!!!" The youma, looking as though it were a deer about to be hit by a semi, was hit dead on and discentigrated immediatly. Gloria fell to her knees as the light faded, "Mom, Annika," she said before she passed out.

"Gloria, are you alright," Mina said as Gloria regained consciousness, she noticed they were in their living quarters. Gloria nodded and asked, "Are you and Annika alright." Mina smiled. "Yes, we're fine dear, now get some rest." Mina said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and turned the lamp off. Gloria fell into a dreamless sleep.

*****************************************

"You fail me again," Ezri said in rage. Narina cowered at the sheer volume of her mistress.

"I'm sorry, but those blasted Chibi scouts and Sailor scouts keep getting in my way." she said.

Ezri walked behind her throne, anger in every stride. "I'll give you one more chance Narina, and if you fail, you know what will happen." Ezri said as she looked at the image in the portal. It was of Faith playing baseball.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Emotion Guardian 5

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me. 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 5- Homerun Hiest

Gloria was sitting on her bed looking out at Ms. Ella's star. "What's happening to me Ms. Ella? Strange things are going on inside me and I don't know what they are." Gloria said tearfully. The attack at the art festival was tonight. She again forgot what happened after her anger overtook her. She had woken up from her dreamless sleep at two a.m. and it was now three. 'I'm glad it's Friday or I wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning' Gloria thought, weakly trying to cheer herself up, but failing miserably. She had never felt so helpless. Gloria sobbed into her pillow. This was the only time she could cry without anyone making fun of her. She cried until she fell asleep.

~~~~**Dream**~~~~

She was standing on a golden platform surrounded by a silver light. She could see the outline of a woman. "Who are you," Gloria asked.

"You will find out soon enough," said the woman's light airy voice as the outline disappeared and the light faded into darkness.

~~~~**End Dream**~~~~

Gloria sat straight up. It was now five. She looked back out the window. 'Who was that woman in my dream?' Gloria asked herself. Things were getting more confusing by the day. 'Just three days ago, everything was normal, and now.....' Gloria thought as she again broke down crying. Ms. Ella's star flashed brighter for a second, as if to say everything would be alright.

The next morning/afternoon, Gloria crawled out of bed, it was noon. 'Mom must have let me rest,' Gloria thought. 'I have so many people who care for me and I treat them like dirt, I need to treat them with more respect. But that doesn't mean that I won't play anymore pranks.' Gloria went to her dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and went into her living room. Gloria saw her mother and father sitting down on the sofa watching a movie. Gloria smiled at her parents, the only people she would ever really listen to, even though she would never admit it and she liked to smart off to them, but she knew her limits. 

"Hi mom, hi dad," she said, making herself known.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Mina asked. Gloria nodded. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, will you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich please." Gloria asked politely. Mina nodded with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and walked out with a sandwich two minutes later. Gloria thanked her mother and ate the sandwich.

"Gloria, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Faith's baseball game with us, it's the championship game," Mina asked. Gloria thought for a moment, 'I might as well, I need to do something to clear my mind of everything.' 

"Why not," was Gloria's frank response as she finished her sandwich and went into her room to tie her hair into a ponytail.

Gloria watched as the game started. Annika hadn't arrived yet and she saw Haruka sitting near the bench, and Michiru and Hope sitting on the top seat so they could get a better view of the field. Gloria saw day after day how Hope and Faith interacted with each other. Their bond of sisterhood made them better friends than Annika and herself could ever be. 'I wish I had a sister,' Gloria thought, 'then, even when I am bad, I would never be lonely, like Hope and Faith.'

She watched the game intently, Faiths team was down by one point and had two people on bases one and two, with Faith up to bat. The ball was pitched to her and was easily hit outside the field. It was a homerun.

Narina was nervous, this was her last chance. She was going to see this one through. She saw the target up to bat and disguised herself and her youma, stubborness, as outfield players for the opposite team. When the girl hit a homerun, Narina went out infront of her and knocked her to the ground. Faith looked up with anger and quickly stood up and was about to run around the girl, when something appeared behind her and vines tied around her wrists and ankles.

Haruka, Michiru and Hope watched in horror as Faith was tied up by the enemy. All of the scouts at the game, the Venus, Mercury, and Saturn families along with Rini, went behind the benches and transformed.

"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP"

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"

"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE-UP"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"

"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"

"SATURN POWER MAKE-UP"

The knights transformed into their outfits with their swords by their side.

"Let me go!" Faith screamed in fury as she furiously tried to get free of the vines. Everyone on the field and in the stands had long left to find safety.

"Not a chance little girl," Narina said as she began to chant. "Love, hate, worry and friendship, emotions appear." Faith's chest glowed a radient white as a small blue orb appeared. Faith did all she could to refrain from screaming in pain, but it was too intense. The overwelming pain made it feel like her skin was being torn away and felt as though you could see into her soul. Faith tried all she could to escape, but with the fierce pain and strong grip, she could do nothing. 'Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Hope, help me,' Faith thought as she passed out from the pain.

Narina looked at the blue orb with discust. 'It's not the silver orb,' she thought.

"Hold it right there," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a group of scouts, knights, chibi scouts and the lone cosmic scout. "How dare you interupt what a team of young girls worked very hard to get to, in the name of the Moon." "And our planets," chimed in the rest of the group. "We shall punish you!" they finished.

Narina laughed. "Stupid sailor pests always interferring with my mission, I am going to stay and fight this time." Narina signaled for her youma to discard its disguise, and it stood by her side. The youma attacked Chibi Neptune, but was cut off by a different attack. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" The youma yelped in pain as it observed its decapitated arm. 

Chibi Saturn took this opertunity to attack and powered up. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" The youma, who was completely unprepared for the attack, was hit head on. The youma fell to the ground and Cosmic Moon powered up. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma screamed as the attack enveloped it. 

Narina was angry and through a large blast of energy at all of the scouts and knights knocking them all to the ground, a few of them hitting their heads on the bleachers. All of them except Chibi Venus, who looked at the enemy and her eyes glowed an eerie silver.

"How dare you harm my family and friends, you have endangered a few of their emotions and for the pain you have caused us all, I will not forgive you," Chibi Venus closed her eyes and held her hands opposite each other near her chest as an intense brightness appeared.

"What!?!?" Narina screamed in alarm. This girl was emitting a fierce power and the light kept growing. The silver energy building inbetween Gloria's hands and the outline of her body, grew until she opened her eyes and the energy flew at her. With a final scream, Narina dissolved in the bright silver. The root behind Faith disappeared and the young girl fell to the ground.

Mercury, Cosmic Moon, and Saturn, who were the only ones who were not knocked out, watched in amazement as the silver light around Gloria faded and they young girl passed out and her transformation dissolved.

"What was that energy surrounding Gloria?"Rini, who had just detransformed, asked, shaking.

"I don't know," Mercury said, she had never seen anything so powerful. She hadn't even seen the silver crystal grow that powerful. They stared at the now unconscious Gloria. 'That's why she could never remember what happened after she grew angry,' Cosmic Moon thought. They looked around to see all of the scout's and knight's transformations had melted away to their normal clothing.

"We have alot to discuss when everyone wakes up," Rini stated.

*********************************************

"Majesty, I have received news that Narina was destroyed." a voice came in the dark throne room.

"Is that so," Ezri said, "well then I will entrust you with the mission Dendria, do not disappoint me."

"I won't fail you like Narina did." and with that, Dendria disappeared. Ezri walked behind her throne and into the portal, inside was an image of Hope playing the piano.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Emotion Guardian 6

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me.  
  
Emotion Guardian  
By: Starlight Angel  
  
  
Chapter 6- Bad Harmony  
  
  
Gloria woke up to see that she was in her bed. 'What happened?' she asked herself, 'how did I get to my bed, from the baseball field.' She glanced over at her clock. 1:43 am. 'I hate not remembering anything. This is the third time this has happened in four days, what's going on?' Gloria's eyes filled with tears and she looked out the window.   
"Ms. Ella, you are the only one who knows what's going on, please help me," Gloria whispered aloud as the tears stinging at her eyes spilled over. The star brightened and faded. Gloria layed her head on her pillow and fell asleep in the comforting light of Ms. Ella's star.  
  
~~~~**Dream**~~~~  
  
She was standing on a golden platform surrounded by a silver light. 'Why am I here again?' she asked herself. Gloria turned around to see a woman's outline. 'And she's here again.'  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Gloria asked.  
"I cannot tell you who I am yet, but I will tell you I am a guardian." the soft, comforting voice answered.  
"A guardian?" Gloria asked. "Of what?"  
"That I will tell you soon enough, but not now. I have come to warn you young one, the evil forces are getting closer to you, and if you are not careful, you could get yourself hurt badly." the woman warned.  
"How do you know this?" Gloria asked, getting more confused than before.  
"Let's just say I know," the woman said as her voice got fainter, as did her outline.  
"Where are you going?" Gloria called out.  
"Somewhere where I can protect you," came the distant response. The light faded into darkness.  
  
~~~~*End Dream**~~~~  
  
Gloria sat straight up in bed. 'It was that woman again,' Gloria thought. 'Somewhere where she can protect me. From what? The enemy? Why does she need to protect me? Who could posibly be after me?' This confused Gloria more. Everything was so confusing now. Just five days ago everything was normal, but now..... nothing made sense to her anymore. Gloria put her head on her pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"We need to discuss what happened yesterday," came Rini's voice, all of the Sailor scouts nodded. A scout meeting was in session.  
"What did happen yesterday?" Mina asked, "what happened when the majority of us were knocked out?" Rini looked at Mina.  
"Something was happening with Gloria, when Narina attacked us and sent us all flying backwards, Gloria didn't even budge." Rini started. Mina looked at her in confusion.  
"How could that be posible, she's a child, how could such a powerful blast leave her standing?" Mina asked shocked. 'Am I hearing right, this just couldn't be true.'  
"I don't know, but Mercury and Saturn saw it too," Amy and Hotaru nodded in agreement, "after that something even stranger happened," Rini continued, "Gloria's body began to glow and her eyes turned silver, then Gloria hurled a power blast at Narina, and destroyed her." Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"That can't posibly be true, how could something so powerful, come from my daughter, it doesn't make any sense." Mina kept shaking her head, none of what she was hearing could posibly be true.  
"It is, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. But for now, I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Gloria" Mercury said, putting a hand on Mina's shoulder. Mina nodded. Mina didn't know if the power her daughter possessed was a good thing or a bad thing, but all she knew was this new power was going to place her child in danger.  
  
The girls were in the playroom, Annika and Hope were drawing, Faith was playing with the race cars, Madelyn was doing a puzzle, and Ariel was reading a book. Maggie, Daisy and Rini weren't there and Gloria was sitting in the corner thinking. Annika looked over at Gloria, and a sad expression was on her face. Gloria hadn't been herself since this new enemy showed up. Instead of the fun-loving, joke-playing, and trouble-making brat, Gloria was now a quiet, polite, and bottled up little girl. 'What happened to her?' Annika asked herself, even though Gloria usually got her in trouble, she missed the person she was. Annika stood up and walked over to Gloria.  
"Gloria, what's wrong?" Annika said as she sat down next to her.  
"Nothing's wrong." Came her frank answer. 'Except for the fact that I don't understand anything or anyone anymore,' Gloria coninued in her mind. She didn't want to worry Annika.  
"Then why don't you come and join any of us, you should have some fun," came Annika's caring response. Gloria smiled.  
"Sure," came her response as she and Annika walked over to the table that Hope was sitting at.  
"Hi Gloria," came Hope's voice. Hope was also worried about Gloria too, there was something bothing the other girl.  
"Hi Hope," Gloria said. Hope wanted to keep an eye on her incase something happened to her, like Faith, when she got an idea.  
"Gloria, Annika, do you guys want to come to my residal tonight, I would really like it if you came," she pleaded. Gloria thought for a while, 'It would be nice of me to support Hope at her residal,' Gloria nodded her head, as did Annika. "Great!" Hope said happily. The rest of the playtime the girls drew pictures and played with clay.  
  
"Wow, Hope is a really good pianist," came Gloria's voice. Annika, Faith, Maggie, and Daisy nodded in agreement. The Uranus and Neptune (of course), Venus, Pluto, and Jupiter families came to support Hope. She was playing some music that she had written herself. They all listened to the beautiful music and relaxed.  
  
Dendria was sitting in the back row, with her Navy Blue hair pulled into buisness-like ponytail. 'So, the little girl playing the piano is my target,' she thought with a sinister grin. 'This should be simple.' Dendria stood up when the little girl finished her song and went out of the room. When she was out of the room, she called upon her youma, Remorse, and went back into the room.  
  
Hope had finished her song, and stood up. Everyone applauded, and Hope curtsied and went to sit down by her family and friends. Before Hope sat down she felt something. 'The ocean is roaring,' she thought, she know Michiru-mama felt it, as well as Raye and Annika. Hope looked to the back of the room and saw a youma. Hope ran to the seats where her friends were and signaled for them to look behind them. They did and saw it. The youma attacked the people with some sort of spell making them unconscious. The scouts all headed for back entrance, Hope tailing behind, and Hope was stopped by Dendria.   
"Where do you think you're going little girl," Dendria asked sarcastically. A giant root formed behind her and tied her wrists and ankles. The woman began to chant. "Love, hate, worry and friendship, emotions appear!" Hope's chest glowed white as a blue orb became visible. Hope had never felt a pain so fierce, she felt as though her skin was violently being ripped away to reveal her soul. Hope screamed in pain before she passed out.  
  
Faith turned around when she heard a scream, she would know the sound of that voice anywhere. "Hope!" she screamed. Everyone turned around to notice Hope wasn't there.  
"Oh no!," Michiru yelled. "Transform now!"  
"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
"URANUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE-UP"  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP"  
"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE-UP"  
"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP"  
Venus knight, Pluto knight, and Mars knight transformed. They ran into the recidal room to see an unconscious Hope and a small blue orb in her chest. Neptune, Uranus and Chibi Uranus looked on in extreme anger. "Stop right there!" said Neptune. "How dare you interupt a residal where talented young girls and boys display their talent, in the name of Neptune, the Moon," "And our planets," chimed in the rest. "We shall punish you!" Dendria smiled evily at the scouts.  
"Do you really think you can stop me," she asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice. The Sailors glared at her. The youma charged at the scouts as energy built in its hands. The energy flew at Sailor Neptune, and was about to be hit when Chibi Uranus took the blast for her.   
"Faith!" Neptune screamed as she ran to the little girl's side.  
"Are you alright Michiru-mama," Faith asked weakly. Neptune nodded.  
"Why did you do that Faith, you shouldn't have done it," Neptune scolded.  
"I would do anything for you mama," Faith said as she passed out. Neptune picked up Chibi Uranus and took her somewhere safe.  
Uranus was watching the whole exchange and powered up. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER" The youma, who was beginning to attack the others, was caught totally off guard and was destroyed. Dendria got angry that they destroyed her youma with such ease. She thought, 'I need to get rid of these scouts, and the easiest way to destroy them, are to attack the little ones first. Dendria looked for her first target. She looked at Chibi Venus and smiled. 'That one first.' She powered up and aimed the attack at Chibi Venus and fired.   
Chibi Venus was unprepared and screamed in terror. The attack was making its way to her quickly, when suddenly a power surrounded her. The attack dissolved as it touched the barriar. Dendria looked on in surprise. Chibi Venus started glowing silver, her hair turned silver, and her sailor suit was replaced by a silver dress. Everyone stared in wonder, especially Venus and Venus knight. Gloria's eyes were still her own. Gloria closed her eyes and put her hands opposite each other. The light from around her began to build inbetween her hands. When there was a large ball of energy, Gloria opened her eyes and pushed her hands and the energy outward, facing the enemy. Dendria, totally stunned, was hit and destroyed. Hope fell to the ground as the root disappeared. Gloria fell to her knees as her hair returned to its natural color and the light faded. Gloria passed out and the dress melted away into her normal clothing. Mina and Asai ran to their daughter.   
Pluto looked at the family, 'this must be what changed the timeline. What Gloria is becoming, never occured in the future.' They all detransformed and went next to the Venus family as Mina held an unconscious Gloria. 'Gloria,' Annika thought, 'this is why you can't remember.' Haruka went and picked up Hope and went to where Michiru and Faith had gone. Then, they all headed for the palace.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So two of my servents have failed." Ezri said to herself aloud. "Well if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Ezri got out of her throne and walked to the portal. The image inside of the portal, was of Gloria peacefully sleeping in her bed.  
  
  
End of Chapter 6  



	7. Emotion Guardian 7

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me. 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 7- The Dream and Revelations

Gloria woke up in her bed. She glanced at her clock. It was one a.m. 'It happened again,' Gloria thought with grief, 'why can't I remember, why can't I control this thing inside me, why, Why, WHY!?!?' Gloria thought as she once again, for about the fifth time within the past five days, broke down into sobs. The helplessness she felt was unbearable, she wanted to protect herself from whatever was invading her, but how can you protect yourself from something that you don't know or understand? Her sobs, once again, put her to sleep.

~~~~**Dream**~~~~

Gloria was standing on the golden platform and surrounded by a silver light. 'I'm here again,' Gloria thought.

"Nice to see you again young one," the woman's voice came, her outline visible through the light.

"Who are you, please tell me who you are this time," Gloria asked.

"I am the Guardian of Emotions," came the woman's reply. 'Guardian of Emotions?' Gloria thought.

"Why have I never heard of you, or any of us for that matter?" She asked. The woman stepped forward, making her dress visable. It was silver, with golden hearts gently embroidered in the fabric, with matching long elbow length gloves and shoes. But the woman's features such as eye and hair color and facial features were still unclear.

"Neither you nor anyone else has heard of me, because I was never awakened," she answered. "But, due to the arrival of this enemy, the timeline was altered, giving me the chance to awaken. The person who I lie within, is becoming more like me, but I will not fully awaken, until the silver emotion orb is rested in the hands of my holder."

"What is the silver emotion orb?" Gloria asked, absorbing the information being fed to her.

"The silver emotion orb is the emotion orb of my holder, for me to be fully awakened, the orb must be placed within her hands. Once the orb touches her hands, it will be transformed into a silver, heart-shaped locked with intricet designs. The holder will transform into myself. I am the older version of my holder and she, who will one day, when she matures, permanently become me. But, until then everytime she touches the locket with her hand and chants the correct words, she will transform into the me, the Emotion Guardian." she explained, she stepped forward another step.

"What happens if the holder doesn't touch the silver orb with her hands, and someone else gets the orb first?" Gloria asked, concerned when she saw, her lips turn into a sorrowful frown.

"If evil forces were to get ahold of the silver orb, the holder would become an emotionless shell and would, over time, grow weaker and weaker until she no longer has the energy to survive," the woman ended, crystal tears could be seen streaming down her face. Gloria felt sorry for her, she was inside the body of another, and could only do so much to help the one she was in.

"Who is your holder?" Gloria asked. The woman looked straight into Gloria's eyes and stepped forward. What Gloria saw stunned her. The woman's hair was silver, but when she looked into the woman's eyes, she saw..... 'Oh my...' Gloria thought. The woman's eyes, were a reflection of her own.

~~~~**End Dream**~~~~

Gloria sat straight up in bed, her entire body covered with sweat. 'That woman had my eyes,' Gloria thought. 'She was also talking about a locket and a silver emotion orb. My drawing! It was of a silver orb and an intricet heart-shaped locket.' Suddenly, everything made sense. The reason she couldn't remember after she grew angry, the mysterious drawing, the guardian with her eyes....... she was the holder. There was no other explaination. She had the silver emotion orb, she was the Guardian of Emotion, the woman was her future self. Gloria felt very worried now, even though she was no longer confused, all of the things the woman told her about the holder becoming an emotionless shell if the enemy ever got ahold of the orb was about her. 'No one else must know,' Gloria thought, 'if the enemy were to find out, I would be a goner.' 

End of Chapter 7


	8. Emotion Guardian 8

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me. 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 8- A Distressing Turn of Events

Mina layed in her bed thinking. 'What's happening to my daughter?' She crawled out of bed and walked over to Gloria's room. She glanced inside to see her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. 'I will not allow anything happen to my baby.' Mina silently vowed to herself. After about an hour of watching Gloria sleep, she turned and walked back to bed.

Gloria sat up in her bed, 'I must not let anyone know what's going on with me,' she promised to herself, she now remembered what happened after her anger. 'They know about the power within me, but I will not allow them know anymore than they do, for my own safety.' Gloria climbed out of bed and dressed in a pair of green cargo pants and a white sleaveless shirt with a yellow heart in the middle. She tied the usual green bow in her hair and walked into the living room, where her mother was sitting on the couch alone. 'Dad must be at a knight training session.' Mina heard footsteps and looked up to see Gloria. She smiled at her daughter.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Mina asked, as Gloria joined her on the couch. Gloria nodded. "Do you want to take a walk? It's such a beautiful day." Mina said. Gloria smiled at her mother, she was pretending nothing happened and Gloria was glad for it.

"Sure, it would be nice to spend some time together," Gloria said. They stood up and got their jackets. Mina called Raye on her communicater while Gloria was looking for her jacket. She told Raye that she and Gloria where going out, and to tell everyone she wouldn't make it to the meeting. Gloria walked out with her jacket on and they walked out the door.

"Where's Mina?" Lita asked.

"She went on a walk with Gloria, she said she wouldn't make it to the meeting." Raye answered.

"I am worried about that girl," Michiru said. "The strange power she possesses could put her in danger." Everyone nodded.

"I have a theory, that this enemy has awakened an energy inside of Gloria that was never released in the future," Setsuna said. "And now because of it, the timeline was altered to include this power."

"Do you think the change in the timeline will damage the future or help it?" Hotaru asked. 

"I don't know, it could go either way, I have no way of finding out. I also have not seen Cosmic Pluto in six days, so I can't ask her." Setsuna said. The meeting continued, the main discussion on what the enemy was going to do next.

Gloria and Mina were walking along a pathway in Fairview Park, just enjoying eachother's company. They talked about normal things, Mina even scolded Gloria on her behavior with the teacher. When they got to the lake, they sat down on a bench to rest their feet.

"Gloria, I am worried about you," Mina said, Gloria knew why she was worried.

"I'm worried about me too, I wonder if the enemy is going to target me, or if they are going to target another one of us, they already got, Madelyn, Annika, Daisy, Faith and Hope." Gloria said, her emotions could be seen in her eyes. She was genuinely concerned about her friends. Mina wondered why her attitude changed so drastically (not that she was complaining), it was nice having her show her emotions, but she missed the old Gloria. They sat there for a while, until Mina stood up.

"Lets go, we should be heading back," Mina said as she held a hand out to her daughter so she could get up. Gloria excepted it, giving her mother a heart warming smile. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way.

Ezri was watching the mother-daughter pair as they walked hand in hand. She smiled evilly. 'There's the target, too bad mommy is there to see,' came her sinister thoughts. Ezri disappeared and waited for her target at the end of the pathway.

Gloria smiled at her mother, she really was enjoying the time with her. Gloria's smile faded when they reached the end of the pathway. Something wasn't right. She stopped and let go of her mother's hand. When Mina noticed Gloria's hand not in hers she turned around.

"Gloria, what's wrong?" Mina asked concerned. Before Gloria could answer, a root formed behind her and vines tied her wrists and ankles. Mina stared in horror as she started to run towards her but was stopped when a woman with black eyes pushed her to the ground. Mina pushed the all call button on her communicator. "Everyone, get to the main pathway exit at Fairview park immediatly!" Mina stood up and tried to get to her daughter, only to be thrown back by a forcefield. Mina stood up again and ran towards Gloria, only to be thrown back again.

"Gloria!" Mina cried out.

"Mama," came Gloria's just as distressed answer. The other scouts appeared as Ezri began to chant.

"Love, hate, worry and friendship, emotions appear!" 

Gloria screamed in pain. Her chest felt as though the skin was being furiously torn off to where all you could see was her soul. The Sailors, Knights and Chibi Scouts tried to get through the barriar as Mina had done before and was still doing.

"No Gloria!"Annika said as she, as did the others ran into the barriar and were flown back. "Gloria," Annika cried out. Gloria's chest glowed a bright white, as an orb appeared. Everyone gasped, and Ezri cackled with triumph when they saw the color of the orb. It was silver. Ezri put her hand through Gloria's soul window and grabbed her emotion orb, Gloria screamed one last time as she went pale and passed out.

"I finally have it," Ezri said as she held the emotion orb above her head. "I have the power to control the universe." Ezri said as she disappeared. The barriar disappeared and a very pale Gloria fell to the ground.

"No Gloria," Mina said in a loud sob as she bent down to her daughter's side and scooped her up in her arms. She cried into her daughter's orange hair. All of the scouts and knights had tears streaming down their faces, and the Chibi Scouts were sobbing loudly over the situation of their friend and family member. Annika was on the opposite side of Gloria sobbing along with Mina. 'How could something like this happen to her, she never did anything bad enough to deserve this.' Annika thought as she sobbed. Raye came and comforted her heartbroken daugher and friend. Asai was already at Mina's side and he lifted Gloria up in his arms and Mina stood up next to him. 

"We need to get her to the palace hospital," Asai said in the steadiest voice he could muster. They all headed to the palace quickly, fearing for Gloria's life.

*******************************************

Ezri was holding the emotion orb and began to decide what she was going to do first. 'I am going to get rid of those Sailors for destroying my servents.' Ezri thought, 'then, I will go after the royal family.'

End of Chapter 8


	9. Emotion Guardian 9

Disclaimer- I do not own sailormoon, the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knights are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors belong to me. 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 9- Emotionless

Mina sat by her daughter's side. She had been sitting by Gloria's side for the past 3 days and Gloria had not regained consciousness. 'At least she survived,' Mina thought, she still had hope. Across the bed from her was Annika, who was at Gloria's side as much as school and Raye would allow her. Gloria stirred in her sleep. The dream she was having was not a pleasent one.

~~~~**Gloria's Dream**~~~~

Gloria was in a dark void. Everything was cold and dark. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. She had been in this place for quite a while now, and was really lonely. She would see images every once in a while, images of her. The first images she saw where of her playing pranks, and playing with Annika. Then, they got worse. The next one was of Annika falling through the ice and Daisy falling down the stairs. Gloria was searching frantically for a way out. After hours of running, she saw a faint light and heard a sound. A woman's sobs, a very familiar woman's sobs.

"Mom?" Gloria asked as she walked in the direction it came from. She the faint light got brighter until the next thing she knew she was in a hospital bed

~~~~**End of Gloria's Dream**~~~~

Gloria's eyes fluttered open and her vision became clear. On her right, was her mother and on her left was Annika.

"Gloria," Mina said as she quickly hugged her daughter. Gloria didn't respond to the hug.

"Gloria's awake!" Annika yelled through the door. Many of the scouts and knights came in to see Gloria. 

"Hello everyone," Gloria said, unable to show any emotion. Everyone looked at Gloria in surprise, there was absolutly no emotion in her voice. 'Why can't I show any emotion?' Gloria asked herself. She was..... she didn't know what she was, she couldn't feel her emotions and this scared her.

After everyone said that they hoped she would get well soon, no one but her parents and Annika were left in the room.

"How did I get here?" Gloria asked. "The last thing I remember is being in the park with mom." Mina looked at her daughter with a heavy heart.

"Gloria," Mina started, "Your emotion orb was taken." Gloria sat still. 'Oh no, what will happen to me and the guardian?' Gloria wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

"How could this have happened?" Gloria asked. "I don't remember any of it, what's going to happen to me now?" Gloria was full of questions, most of which she knew the answers to. 'I am going to get weaker and weaker until I die,' Gloria wanted to be frightened, sad, upset, angry, but most of all, she wanted to cry. But some force was making her unable to. 

Mina gathered her daughter into her arms, as she cried for her daughter. Annika watched her friend. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could tell Gloria was, or would have been, upset. It tore at her heart, her best friend was in this whole ordeal which she did not deserve to be in. Annika's tears spilled over and she went over by Mina's side and hugged Gloria.

For the next couple of days, everyone watched as Gloria showed no improvement. Not only was she emotionless, but she was getting weaker. This troubled everyone even more.

Gloria was laying down on her bed. She felt herself getting weaker by the day. 'So this is my fate,' Gloria thought, 'I was destined to die.' She felt her eyelids get heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~**Dream**~~~~

Gloria was standing on a golden platform and silver light surrounded her. She immediatly knew where she was. She could feel her emotions here. The first thing she did was fall to her knees as sobs took over her body.

"Young one," a weak voice came. Gloria looked through teary eyes to see the guardian.

"What is going to happen to us," came Gloria's shaky voice. The guardian had tears flowing down her face. She walked over to Gloria, fell to her knees and embraced the girl. They both stayed that way for what seemed like hours, and cried.

"I don't know what will happen to us now Gloria," The woman's sob-filled voice answered. "The only thing I know is if we don't get that orb from Ezri, you and I will cease to exist." Gloria sobbed harder.

"Is there anyway to get it back?" came Gloria's weak voice.

"The only way to get it back, is if you touch it," the guardian said. Gloria stood up. She had a renewed courage within her.

"I will get it back," Gloria said. The guardian smiled at her younger self.

"I wish you luck, young one." And with that, the light and guardian disappeared into darkness as Gloria was pulled back to reality.

~~~~**End Dream**~~~~

Gloria sat up in bed. She looked out the window and saw that it was light outside. She looked at her clock to see that it was already noon. Gloria pulled herself out of bed, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white and yellow sleaveless shirt. When she walked into the living room, she saw her mother sitting on the couch reading a book. Gloria walked to her mother's side and sat down. Mina looked over at Gloria in surprise.

"I going to get my emotion orb back," Gloria said. Mina was speechless. "I am going to ask the rest of the chibi scouts if they will help me find Ezri, to reclaim my emotions." Mina nodded.

"We will do all we can to help you."

End of Chapter 9


	10. Emotion Guardian 10

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon or its charactors. All of the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) belong to AngelRaye. The villians belong to me. Please R & R 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 10- Confronting the Enemy

A chibi scout meeting was taking place. Gloria started talking. "I want to get my emotion orb back," she stated, "I want to be able to feel again."

"How are we going to get it back?" Annika asked.

"We need to find Ezri, then I need to touch it." Gloria said.

"Who's Ezri?" Ariel asked.

"Ezri is the person behind all of this, and if I don't get my emotion orb back I'll....." Gloria trailed off. Looks of horror spread on the other chibi scout's faces. Gloria began to explain about the silver emotion orb, the guardian, and the consequences of not getting the orb back. The chibi scouts were stunned to find out what Gloria was telling them.

"So you're the emotion guardian?" Annika asked in surprise. Gloria nodded.

"Are we the only ones who know?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, but I don't want everyone else to know, especially my parents," Gloria said, "I don't want them to know how critical the situation is. My mother has no idea that I would die if the orb was not returned to me. We need to get it back as soon as possible, I feel myself getting weaker, and I don't know how long I would last." 

"Alright then, lets get going, Ariel, find the location of the enemy," Cosmic Moon demanded. Chibi Mercury went straight to work, typing away at her mini data computer. After about ten minutes, she found Ezri's location.

"She is hiding in a cave on Mt. Fugi," Ariel stated.

Cosmic Moon flipped her communicator open and called Mina. "Mina, the chibi scouts and I are on our way to confront the enemy." Rini cut transmission before Mina could reply. The chibi scouts and Cosmic Moon got in a circle.

"SAILOR TELEPORT"

Mina contacted all of the Sailor Scouts. "The girls have gone off to confront the enemy!" Mina said frantically.

"They what?!?!" came numerous replies. Mina explained how she got the brief message from Cosmic Moon. They all headed to the front of the palace to discuss what happened.

"We need to find them before they get hurt," Venus said. Everyone nodded. Mercury was furiously typing away on her computer. "I am getting a trace on Chibi Mercury's computer."

When Mercury told them of the girl's location, they teleported to go after their daughters.

The Chibi Scouts and Cosmic Moon landed in the back of a dark cave. They started walking further into the cave, being cautious so they wouldn't be caught offguard.

'So the Chibi Scouts and their leader have decided to confront me,' Ezri thought, her charcoal eyes narrowing at the image in her portal, 'I will not allow them to escape here with their lives.' Ezri opened a portal, to allow the chibi scouts access to her domain.

After walking for what seemed like an hour, a portal appeared infront of the Chibi Scouts and Cosmic Moon.

"What is it Chibi Mercury?" Cosmic Moon asked. Chibi Mercury typed furiously, and information popped on the screen.

"It's a portal to another dimension," Chibi Mercury answered, "and to my calculations, it should take us to Ezri." The girls looked at the portal, and walked in.

They found themselves in a black marble throneroom. Gloria looked up to where the thrones were. There sat a woman with long, silver hair. Although Gloria had never seen the woman before, she knew exactly who it was.

"Ezri," Gloria said. The other scouts followed Gloria's line of vision, to see a woman. The woman was wearing a silver dress imbroidered with black. Ezri gave a sinister smile as she stood up.

"Welcome Chibi Scouts, I have been waiting for you," Ezri greeted, her black eyes making the girls shiver. "Waiting to destroy you." Ezri held out her hands and the silver emotion orb appeared. Gloria looked at the glorious ball of silver. 'I need to get my hands on it,' she thought. The others looked in awe of the orb. Suddenly, while the scouts were distracted, Ezri powered up. Gloria saw this, she yelled a warning, as she ran to a place where Ezri wouldn't be able to see her.

The energy was sent hurling at the girls, who were trying to get away from the blast in time. They knew it was futile to try and escape. They braced themselves for the attack that they knew was going to hit them. Nothing came. The girls opened their eyes to see their injured mothers infront of them.

"What are you doing here?" Chibi Jupiter asked her mother with concern. Jupiter smiled weakly at her daughter.

"You don't think we were going to let you go off and fight without us do you?" Jupiter asked. The girls smiled at their mothers.

"Where's Gloria?" Venus asked, as she stood up from her spot infront of Cosmic Moon.

"I don't know, she warned us and disappeared," Cosmic Moon said. Ezri was annoyed. 'I forgot to close the portal.' She gathered more energy and sent it at them.

"SILENCE WALL," Saturn's barriar protected them from the attack, but not without extra energy output from Saturn. Ezri was really angry now. She would not let some children and their pesty mothers to get in her way. Ezri floated off the ground and started floating towards them rapidly, intent on attacking them where they would have little time to react.

From the distance, Chibi Venus watched. 'I will not allow that witch to use my emotions for evil.' 

"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"

The attack took Ezri completely offguard, and the silver emotion orb flew out of her hands as she was sent against a nearby wall. Gloria watched as her emotion orb was sent into the air. She made a mad dash in the direction it was headed. With all of the strength left in her weak body, she grabbed the orb inches before it hit the floor. The other scouts watched in amazement as the room filled with silver light. When the light cleared, Gloria wasn't there. In her place, was a beautiful woman with silver hair and Gloria's clear, saffire blue eyes. She wore a silver, heart-shaped locket around her neck. Mina looked at the woman in amazement, she was wearing a larger version of the dress Gloria wore when she was attacked by one of Ezri's servants.

"Gloria?" Mina asked in a mistified voice. The woman faced Mina, and nodded her head.

"Her future self," the woman said. "And the Guardian of Emotions." Numerous gasps were heard throughout the room.

Ezri looked at the older Gloria with a look of pure hatred and terror. "You brat! You stole the emotion orb from me!" Ezri sneered. The guardian glared at her.

"I believe you stole it from me first," came Gloria's angry reply.

A feeling of familiarization hit Ezri. "You're the young girl from the park."

"That's right, and for the pain you caused me and the ones I love, I shall destroy you."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Emotion Guardian 11

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon or its charactors, and the chibi scouts (with the exception of chibi (cosmic) moon) and Saturn and Pluto Knight are AngelRaye's. The rest of the charactors are mine 

Emotion Guardian

By: Starlight Angel

Chapter 11- The Power of Love and Friendship

The Emotion Guardian closed her eyes and the silver locket around her neck glowed. The Scouts and Chibi Scouts looked on in amazement.

Ezri lifted her arms above her head, "Dark star Orion, lend me your power!" A dark energy began to rapidly build in her hands.

The energy from the silver locket gathered inbetween Gloria's hands, right in front of her chest. The light grew rapidly. The guardian opened her eyes and pushed the energy forward. Ezri did the same. Both of the powerful energies fought against each other. This went on for a long while, during this time, the scouts could do nothing more than watch.

The guardian was weakening, and the silver light was being overpowered by the dark energy. Tears were in the guardian's eyes. "Dear friends, please lend me your strength to defeat this monster," Gloria pleaded. The scouts stepped forward. Each closing their eyes.

"Guardian Planet Mercury, give us the strength to defeat this enemy," Mercury and Chibi Mercury said as a light surrounded them.

"Guardian Planet Mars, give us the strength to defeat this enemy," Mars and Chibi Mars said as a light surrounded them.

"Guardian Planet Jupiter, give us the strength to defeat this enemy," Jupiter and Chibi Jupiter said as a light surrounded them.

"Guardian Planet Saturn, give us the strength to defeat this enemy," Saturn and Chibi Saturn said as a light surrounded them.

"Guardian Planet Uranus, give us the strength to defeat this enemy," Uranus and Chibi Uranus said as a light surrounded them.

"Guardian Planet Neptune, give us the strength to defeat this enemy," Neptune and Chibi Neptune said as a light surrounded them.

"Guardian Planet Pluto, give us the strength to defeat this enemy," Pluto and Chibi Pluto said as a light surrounded them.

"Guardian Planets Earth and Moon, give me the strength to defeat this enemy," Cosmic Moon said as a light surrounded her.

"Guardian Planet Venus, give me the strength to help my daughter," Venus said as a light surrounded her.

When the lights around the scouts disappeared, in their places were the princess and queen of their individual planet, their planetary symbol shining with briliance upon their foreheads. Each of them went to the guardian's side and placed their hand on one of the guardian's arms.

"MERCURY POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

"MOON AND EARTH POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"JUPITER POWER"

"SATURN POWER"

"URANUS POWER"

"NEPTUNE POWER"

"PLUTO POWER"

The energy of the planets were focused on the silver locket. The planetary symbols of each planet flashed on Gloria's forehead, but the symbol of Venus remained.

"PLANETARY EMOTION POWER" Yelled the Guardian as the silver light was now an aray of colors.

"This can't be!" Ezri screamed as the positive energy engulfed her and she screamed in pain. Where Ezri once stood, was a black emotion orb, that turned to dust within seconds. They all cheered in triumph, and the guardian fell to her knees and the world went black.

The next thing Gloria knew, she was in the palace hospital. All of the scouts and knights surrounded her and Gloria smiled.

"I am so glad to be able to smile again," Gloria said tearfully. The others smiled and chuckled at her little comment. Gloria was hit by a wave of hugs as she was praised for her fighting strength. When everyone was done hugging her, they left her and her parents alone.

Mina looked at Gloria with a look of pride in her eyes. "We are very proud of you," Mina said as she pulled Gloria into a hug. Gloria had tears in her eyes. She had made her parents proud of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In a dark void, a woman sat in a black throne room. 'I will destroy those brats for killing my sister.' The woman thought, as a wicked grin spread across her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End of Emotion Guardian.


End file.
